Fictional Reality
by PuppetOfDarkness
Summary: When an accidental glitch causes data from a popular video game to enter the real world, they must learn to blend in and become one with the real world. Are they up for it?


**Fictional Reality**

_Ever had that one friend who was a major fangirl for a fictional video game character? I've got plenty of them, not saying that I have a problem against it, sometimes it's pretty amusing and cute...other times...it's straight up creepy. This is a story just about that...fangirls. One of them happens to be obsessed with a video game character from a popular franchise called "Kingdom Hearts". Her name is "Mizuki" and her obsession is over "Vanitas"._

**Chapter: 1**

I live in a world where the impossible is actually impossible. No real live supernatural heroes, no zombie apocalypse and no fantasy becoming real. We live in a dull, ordinary world, where everything we ever wanted was out of reach and could never be real. However...all that is about to change. On the day of winter school break, Mizuki was heading home. When she arrived, she logged into Facebook, meeting me. I can't tell you how happy I was to always receive messages from her. Whenever we talked, It lifted my bad moods, made me smile and...well, you know. "Hey." Mizuki simpy said. "Hey, your here!" I said, excited to be talking too my closest friend. "How are you?" Mizuki asked. "Alright. You?" I asked her. "Ok." Mizuki simply said. "How was school?" I asked her. "Boring." Mizuki said. "Doesn't anything good ever happen?" I asked. "Not really." Mizuki simply said. "Oh, that sucks." I said, unsure how to respond. "Yeah." Mizuki simply said. The conversations between me and Mizuki could always get awkward...but it didn't matter to me...I loved talking with her, even if it was online. We would talk all day and all night...that is IF I had something to say. When it got dark outside, we would always let each other know, when we'd get tired. We'd say goodbye and log out. Whenever she left, I would stay online, talking too the others. Whenever I left, she would log out as well. I always became upset that Mizuki had to leave...she never realized how much I missed her, whenever she left...to be honest, I don't think she ever will. But it doesn't matter. She's my best friend and I'll accept it.

There were others I could talk too as well, like my girlfriend Lyanne (or LaLa), my little sister Sami, our friend Akemi and many others. We would talk until the sun came up. But eventually we would fall asleep. The next morning, we all headed out to school. In class, there was plenty of kids there...some we knew and others we didn't. "Did you guys hear of the new Kingdom Hearts game coming out?" one of the students asked. It was a girl with a black long sleeve shirt, with a green shirt over it, black skinny jeans, vans ad glasses. Her name was Eli. "What game?" I asked her. "The new Kingdom Hearts 3 game." Eli said, shocked at me. "Seriously, Cypress, keep up." another student said, annoyed by slowness. She was also a girl, she had on a green shirt with long detached sleeves, black skinny jeans and grey scale converse on. She was a brunette with long hair near her shoulder-blades. Her name was Larxy. "Well, excuse me if I don't keep up with the biggest news." I said, upset. "Maybe you should." Mizuki said, smiling. "This is not a smiling matter, you know." I said to Mizuki. "Don't be so sensitive." Eli said to me. I just looked at her, unamused. Just then, the teacher came in and everyone became quiet. About a few hours later, the class began. As he was at his desk, Eli and Larxy began switching back letters to one another other students were either reading books or on there phones. They never really cared much for school, honestly, neither did I...school was never a fan of mine, it always distracted me from important things. In the other classes, Lyanne, Akemi and Sami were in the same position as we were...working and bored out of there minds. I felt sorry for them, as much as they felt sorry for us.

While Lyanne was working, she suddenly got a text message. It was from me...saying that I need to see her right away. Emergency! "Excuse me?" Lyanne said, raising her hand. "Can I please use the restroom?" she asked the teacher. Lucky for her, she had an understandable teacher, so he said a yes to Lyanne. She took off out of the classroom and walked down the hall. She passed the boys ad girls bathroom doors. Suddenly, she is grabbed by somebody and pulled into the bathroom. Whoever it was, had her mouth closed, so she wouldn't scream. She struggled to get loose. When she broke free she was able to see who it was that grabbed her. It was me...of course. She concealed herself in my arms, pounding on my chest, upset that I frightened her. "Are you insane, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Lyanne shouted at me but trying to keep quiet. "Sorry but class got boring, I was hoping to get you out so we could be together." I said to her, smiling and feeling unguilty. "What for?" Lyanne asked. "What...I can't spend some "alone time" with my girl?" I explained too her. "But we have class, shouldn't we wait until it's over?" Lyanne asked. "We could...but we won't, come on, learn to have a little fun now and then." I said to her, holding her close. She smiled and kept my arms folded around her. "Did you hear?" Lyanne asked. "Hear what?" I asked, interested in what she had to say. "Marina invited me and a group of friends over to a party at her house." Lyanne explained to me. "Oh, did she? That doesn't surprise me." "Don't tell your jealous of her." Lyanne said, seeming amused. "So...what if I am?" I asked, trying to hide the truth.

"Hunnie, you know I always have time for you." Lyanne said, smiling at me. I didn't want to respond...due to my jealousy. She grabbed my head and pulled me in for a kiss. Once our lips touched I was locked in it, pulling her closer to me. The kiss eventually led one thing to another and...well, you should know. That night, I was over at Lyanne's house, waiting for her to get ready so we could head to the party. "I thought you said you weren't going to go." Lyanne asked me. "I'm not going I'm just gonna escort you there and head home." I explained to her. "Come on, hunnie, it'll be fun. It's not like you won't know anyone there." Lyanne tried to convince me. "Look, I would but I just don't want too...maybe another time." I told her, getting out of my seat. "I'll pick you up, after the party is over." I explained to her. Lyanne moved closer to me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I reacted by holding her waist. We began messing around by slowly swaying back and forth. Just then, Sami walked in, opening the door. "Guys, were taking off." she told us. "Be right there." I said to my little sister. She took off back down stairs. "Shall we?" I asked Lyanne giving her my arm. She smiled at me and wrapped her arm around mine, as we headed down stairs. At Marina's house, I watched as Akemi, Sami and Lyanne walked into her house. When they were inside, I headed back home. I couldn't seem to get Lyanne off my mind, all I wanted to do was be with her...but I felt that with Marina and her friends there, I wouldn't get that...so the only other option was to wait.

At the party, it was packed, hundreds of kids jumping up and down, laughing and having a good time. Lyanne was sitting on the couch with Marina just chatting. As for Sami and Akemi, they had a hard time trying to talk. "You wanna go somewhere quietly?" Sami asked Akemi. "Yeah, let's go." Akemi said, as she and Sami got up and walked through a hall. They found an empty room and walked inside. "So what did you wanna tell me?" Akemi asked. "I wanted to show you this." Sami said, pulling out her phone. "My brother showed me this guy...he's an incredible DJ. The two began watching some music video about a DJ named Madeon. The lighting was bad so they tried to get closer to the screen. They eventually bumped heads. Yeah, it hurt but they just laughed it off. They caught each other staring into one another's eyes. They weren't sure what to do, as they both blushed. Without thinking, Akemi moved in. Sami wasn't sure what to do herself...so she stood there. Akemi moved closer and eventually kissed Sami's lips. Sami was struck, she had never kissed a girl before. But was eventually caught in the kiss, dropping her phone. But it was shortly interrupted by a sudden quake and explosion. The two ran out the room and returned to the party. They saw the whole group staring at the window. When Sami and Akemi got to the window, they could see that there was a huge explosion. "What happened?" Sami asked, shocked. "Were not sure, there was a sudden earthquake and then we saw the explosion happen. From outside, I felt the earthquake. When I saw the sight of the explosion. I noticed that it was close to the school. So I took off to see what happened.

**Chapter: 2**

When I ran to the explosion it was a total disaster. There was fire everywhere and there were machinery still flickering with power. I began searching the wreckage for survivors. As I did, I managed to find someone. "No...way..." I said to myself. The sight of what I just witnessed was almost too much for me. I pulled out my phone out and gave Mizuki a quick call. "Mizuki, you there?" I asked, sounding urgent. As they were talking, she asked if I saw the explosion. I told yes but I really needed her help with something. With that, she told me she was on her way. I waited for two hours, waiting for her to arrive. Eventually, she showed up...at least. "I was worried you'd never show up." I said to her, impatient. "What's the big deal?" Mizuki asked. I grabbed her hand and walked her to a certain location. When we got there, I showed her someone laying on the fall. "Look familiar?" I asked, as I looked at her expression. Her eyes were wide and mouth open. "Is that...?" Mizuki asked, trying to talk. "Yes it is..." I told her. "We need to get him someplace safe, will you help me?" I asked Mizuki. She snapped out of her shock and agreed. "Please don't

With that, we got the stranger in her moms car and drove off. We made it back to her house and placed the stranger on her bed. "Is he a cosplayer?" Mizuki asked. "I don't think a cosplayer would be at the location of an explosion." I said to her. "So you're saying..." Mizuki said, in shock. "Yep." I simply said, nodding. As we examined him, he was wearing a black and red organic-looking bodysuit. He had a silver helmet covered with dark glass, hiding his face from view. When they removed his helmet, they saw his face. He had golden-yellow eyes, jet-black hair and pale skin. "I don't believe it...it's him. It's really him!" Mizuki said, covering her mouth, getting all excited. The stranger was the actual Vanitas from Kingdom Hearts. "Excuse me, this is a serious situation...would you please act your age?" I said to her, looking like she was insane. But my words didn't seem to get through to her, she still continued to freak out. "**MIZUKI!**" I shouted out, grabbing her arm. Finally, I managed to get through to her. "Look, I'm suppose to be somewhere right now...so I'm asking you watch and take care of him. Got it?" I explained to her. "Sure, I got it." Mizuki said, feeling confident. The look on her face insured me that I couldn't trust her with the situation.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." I said, walking out the door. Mizuki turned her attention to the Vanitas. She examined him, while he was out cold. She felt on his arm and it was so strange...it was almost like skin...but it felt so rough. "I can't believe Vanitas, from Kingdom Hearts is in my house, on my bed." Mizuki said, still in her fangirl stage. I tell ya, it took her FOREVER to sleep, after tonight. But eventually, she passed out on her desk. The next morning, she awoke and noticed that Vanitas wasn't on the bed. She got up from her chair and walked in the bathroom in the other rooms but he wasn't there. When she made it too the living room, she saw Vanitas on the couch...watching TV?! "Vanitas?" Mizuki called out. He turned around and saw her, standing there. "How do you feel?" Mizuki asked. Vanitas didn't respond, he just glared at her. He slowly got up from the couch and charged at her, knocking her to the ground and holding her down. "Who are you? Where am I? Where's Ventus?" Vanitas asked, constantly. "My name is Mizuki, your in my house and I don't know anyone named..."Ventus?" Mizuki replied. "Ventus is here, I saw him walk through the light, where **IS** he?!" Vanitas shouted. Was it true what he said...could the other Kingdom Hearts characters have made it to our world, just like Vanitas did? "I don't know where he is...you were the only one who made it here." Mizuki tried to explain. With doubt in his eyes, Vanitas released her and got up on his feet.

"Well then..."Mizuki", you are gonna help me search and see if Ventus and his friends are here." Vanitas said. "That's not a good idea." Mizuki said. "And why is that?" Vanitas asked. "They could be anywhere and it'll take us forever to find them. It's best if you stay here, you don't know much about my world." Mizuki explained. Vanitas had to think about if what Mizuki was telling him was true or a lie. "Alright then...so be it...I'll stay." Vanitas said. "Okay good." Mizuki simply said. "Also, I think it's best that you ummm..." she said, trying to explain. "That I what?! Spit it out, you idiot!" Vanitas demanded. "It's nothing, I was going to suggest that you take a shower, or bath, but considering that you have that suit on..." Mizuki tried to explain, blushing. "What...this? I can take it off, watch." Vanitas said, getting into position. "NO, NO, that's fine...just...do it in the bathroom." Mizuki said. "What's a bathroom?" Vanitas asked, confused. Mizuki led Vanitas through the hall and grabbed a towel for him. "Here, when you get out of the shower...or bath put this towel around your waist." Mizuki explained. "For what?" Vanitas asked. "Just do it, okay?" Mizuki said, handing him the towel and quickly leaving the bathroom. She was completely flustered, her face all red. Her face quickly changed...like she was in love. All she thought about was Vanitas tackling her to the ground and enjoying having him close to her.

A few hours later, Mizuki is sitting, in the couch, chatting with me on the Facebook. She said that Vanitas was awake and that she might need my help. I told her that I had a situation of my own and I wouldn't be able to make it as quick as she needed. She hung up the phone and realized that she left her phone in the bathroom. When she barged in, all she saw was Vanitas in a dark red towel. The look on her face was priceless. Her face quickly turned to red. "Something you want?" Vanitas asked. "I just forgot my phone and I came to get it." Mizuki said, as quickly as she could. She grabbed from the counter and took off but was stopped by Vanitas. "Look, I don't say this much...but thank you...I guess." Vanitas said, trying not to make eye contact. Mizuki then turned around, staring at him. Her hand accidentally landed on his chest. She looked at couldn't keep herself from staring at him. "Hooooollllyyy..." Mizuki said,as the words escaped her mouth. "What?" Vanitas asked, confused. "Uhm...nothing...nothing at all." Mizuki said. She turned away and left the bathroom. She could feel her heart beating fast as hell. In her head all she could think about was what she wanted to do with him didn't have it in her to do so. She returned to Facebook and noticed that she got a message from me saying that I needed her over at Lyanne's house. Emergency. "What's going on?" Vanitas asked.

He came out the bathroom and had his same black and red suit on. Made sense, he didn't have any other clothes on. "We need to go." Mizuki said. "For what?" Vanitas asked. "No time, let's just get moving." Mizuki said, handing him his helmet. They took off to Lyanne's house to meet me and her. They finally arrived and I was intrigued to see Vanitas at full health. "Vanitas, I'm glad to see your feeling better." I said to him. "Who is this nobody?" Vanitas said, insulting me. You could only imagine the expression on my face. "He's the one who found you, last night." Mizuki explained. "Thank You, would be very appreciated." I said to him. "What's the problem?" Mizuki asked. "Take a look." I said to her. Me and Lyanne moved out of the way to give her and Mizuki a better. What they saw a girl wearing a plain, white, lace dress and light blue sandals with yellow flowers. "Is that...?" Mizuki said, in shock. "Yeah, it is." I said to her, in with little shock. "What's going on, who is this?" Vanitas asked, in anger. "We found her, last night, when it left you at her house." I explained to Vanitas. "When we asked her what he name was...she simply responded...Namíne." Lyanne explained. "If Vanitas got here and Namíne is here...then that means..." Mizuki said, realizing the situation. "That's right...the others made it to this world as well." I said, revealing the truth.

**Chapter: 3**

"So...Vanitas and Namine are here...with us. Where are the others?" Mizuki asked. "Were not sure, they could be anywhere out there." I said to her. "Then we better get looking." Lyanne said. "No, I need you to stay here and keep an eye on Vanitas and Namine." I explained to her. "What will you two do?" Lyanne asked me. "Were gonna see if we can find the others." I said to Lyanne. "I'll be back, promise." I said to Lyanne, insuring her. "You behave yourself, understand?" Mizuki said to Vanitas. He just looked at her with an insulted and disgusted expression. Mizuki and I took off to find the others. Vanitas didn't know what else to do. He just sat in a chair and waited. As for Lyanne, she sat on the bed, taking care of Namine. Mizuki and I searched all over town trying to find the others who crossed over to our world but there was no sign of any of them. "How are we suppose to even find these guys?" I asked Mizuki, growing frustrated. "There wearing the same clothes from the game...I don't think they will be hard to spot." Mizuki explained. I'm being serious." I said to her, unamused. Somewhere, in downtown, someone was sneaking around, apparently looking for someone. "Donald?" "Goofy?" the stranger called out. Whoever he was, he appeared to be a teenage boy with brown spiky hair (which appeared to defy gravity), a dark blue shirt with attached red pockets, a dark grey jacket with short sleeves and white borders, it's hood was black and white, it also has some kind of yellow belts on it, his shorts end right below the knees and look sort of deformed, it's black/blue-ish with some white borders and also these yellow belts which are meant to hold two red little bags at his sides.

He wore shorts using a dark blue belt, he also had black finger-less gloves with a yellow belt, a white X on it. As for his shoes they were pretty big, black and yellow, white borders again, also they were decorated by a pair of dark blue belts. "where are they?" he asked himself. He wandered around around, looking for someone. While he wasn't looking, he accidentally bumped into someone. "Oops, sorry, I didn't mean too..." the boy said, cutting himself off. He was struck, as he gazed into the eyes of a girl with long black hair. She was wearing a white tank top, black mini skirt, black buckle boots and a long blue coat. Turns out the girl was Marina. "You okay?" she asked the boy. "Uhhh...yeah, yeah, I'm fine." the boy said, getting back on his feet. "Wow. Nice outfit. You look a lot like Sora from Kingdom Hearts." Marina said, complimenting the boy. "Huh? What are you talking about? My name is Sora." the boy said, introducing himself. "Nice impression, you really pulled it off." Marina said, unconvinced that the boy standing in front of her was the real deal. As they were talking, me and Mizuki continued our search...just so happens it led us right to Marina. "Marina?" Mizuki shouted out. "Hey, guys, check it out." Marina said, pointing at Sora. "Sora! Your here!" I said, in shock. "What, no, this isn't the actual Sora, it's just a cosplayer." Marina explained to us. "What's a cosplayer?" Sora asked us.

"Marina doesn't know what's going on, does she?" Mizuki asked me, whispering. "I don't think so." I responded, whispering back to Mizuki. "Marina, we need to have a talk, it's kind of important." I said to her, as I placed my hand on her shoulder. The look on her face showed that she believed I was trying to play some kind of prank on her. Me and Mizuki took Marina and Sora back to Lyanne's house. Marina's eyes were glued onto both Vanitas and Namine. "Uh...what's going on here, a costume party? You do know Halloween isn't for a long time, right?" Marina explained to us. "This is not a joke, Marina. They are the actual Vanitas and Namine, same with Sora." I tried to explain to her. "Whoa, uh...why does he look like me?" Sora said, shocked by Vanitas' similar appearance. "I think you both need to sit down for this." Mizuki said to Marina and Sora. I began to explain the situation to them, starting with the explosion, near the school...or "tried" too, at least. "Wow, that's quite an explanation." Marina said, still trying to catch up. "I told you she wouldn't believe me." I said, looking at Mizuki. "So, you guys found Vanitas and Namine, right?" Marina asked. Me, Mizuki and Lyanned nodded, saying yes. "And...I found Sora..." Marina asked us. Again, the three of us nodded. "So, if these three are here, then, where are the characters?" Marina asked us. "That's just it...we don't know." I said to her. "There still out there somewhere." Lyanne added. "Alright, well, then, let's go and find them." Marina said, jumping out her chair. "Hold on now, Mizuki and I will go find them." I said, trying to keep the situation under control. "Then what are me and Lyanne suppose to do?" Marina asked.

"You two are gonna stay and watch over these three and...maybe buy them some new clothes, some that'll allow them to blend in with our world." I explained to both of them. "Besides, I'm sure you two can handle this together." I said, under my breathe. "Okay, I'll watch over them, while your gone." Lyanne offered, still taking care of Namine. "And I'll go get there new clothes." Marina said. "Fine, no matter what, do NOT let them leave this house." I said, before I left. With Mizuki's help, I knew we would find every last character who crossed over to our world, in no time. However, I was just getting ahead of myself. Somewhere, deep in the city, three other who crossed over were making there way through a crowd of people. One of them was a tall young man with brown hair that reaches to the base of his neck in the back and was styled into rather messy, vertical spikes and bangs that frame his face. He has blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. He was wearing two intersecting straps over his chest, though his red ones were rather different, dropping much lower down and almost resembling criss-crossed suspenders. Also unlike the other two who were with him, he didn't wear his badge (which was gold as opposed to the others' silver) on these straps. Instead, he wore it on his belt. He had a skintight, black, high-collared shirt, showing that he is rather muscular.

His pants bear a distinct feudal Japanese style; his belt is tied like an obi-sash and he was wearing hakama (traditional samurai pants distinguished by the large pleats). His hakama are dark grey near the top, with several loops for his belt and two buttons, both of which are undone. The rest of the pants were tan with a small, lighter stripe of tan on the bottom hem. He was also wearing a plain black wristband on his right arm, while his left arm is significantly more armored. The other stranger was a woman. She was tall and slender figure, about as thin as the younger stranger, beside her and standing a few inches shorter than the taller man. She has blue eyes and medium-length blue hair, mostly parted to her left. She had on a black and navy blue, high-collared halter top, a black corset with two pairs of white laces and black shorts. She has two pink straps intersecting over her chest, with a badge, similar to badges also worn by the two strangers over the intersection. On her arms are white bell-sleeves and tan, fingerless gloves. She also had a small, segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms. She had black stockings reaching about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin. There are two strips of blue cloth draped over each of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist and draped in the same manner. Her silver boots were pointed and armored, with a sharp "hook" on the outer side of each.

The third stranger was much younger than the other two. He wears a jacket that was a fusion of two different colors. One side was white on the right and the left side was a black color (similar to Sora's), also reminiscent of the Yin and Yang symbol. The collar of the jacket is red and pleated. Underneath this, he wears what appears to be a grey vest with a single button and several white, angular patterns on it. He was wearing a third layer under this, in the form of a plain, high-necked, black shirt. He also had a chunk of dull green and grey armor on his midsection that appears to be under his vest, and another piece of armor on his left shoulder. The boys pants were a balloon outward slightly before closing up about halfway down his legs, similar to caprice pants. These pants are colored in shades of grey, black, and white. He also wears an ornate, dull green and grey piece of armor on his upper-left arm, along with a black and white checkered wristband with white edges. Like the female stranger, he wears two criss-crossing straps on his chest, on which he wears a silver emblem. His boots are rather odd, they resemble an armored version of normal street shoes in shades of dull green and grey. They traveled through a group of people, examining there clothes and gossiping about them. However, they were spotted by someone...someone that wasn't either me or Mizuki. It was a student from our class. The student was none other than Eli.

**Chapter: 4**

"Do you know where your taking us?" the female stranger asked the taller stranger. "No but I'll know, once we get out of this area." the taller stranger said. "Do you know the way back home?" the younger stranger asked. "No but we'll find it, don't worry." the taller stranger said. The three tried to escape the group of people but the people kept making fun of them, saying they were missed Halloween, poking them, shoving them. It was all too much for them to handle. The taller stranger shielded the woman and the boy from the people. "ENOUGH!" a voice shouted out. The crowd then grew silent. They all turned around and saw Eli standing there. "What's wrong with you people, don't you have any respect?" Eli scolded them. Her shouting was loud enough for me and Mizuki to hear. We didn't hesitate to rush over to the commotion. When we got there, we saw Eli talking the group of people. She went on about "respecting newbies in the town" and that "it's not funny to poke fun about how people dress." We rushed over to Eli to see what happened. When we got there, the group of people began to walk away, mumbling under there breathe. "Eli?" I said, wondering why she was here. "Glad you two made it." she said, placing her hand on the tall mans back. The man slowly turned his head to the three youths, standing above him. "You guys alright?" I asked the three. They all slowly got back on there feet, examining them. "Thank you." the woman said to us.

"You should thank Eli, she's the one who saved you." I said, pointing to Eli. "You really helped us out. We owe you." the young boy said. "Don't mention it." Eli said. "If you guys want, we ca take you someplace safe." I offered the three. "I think that would be best, thank you." the tall man said. "So, what's your names?" I asked the three strangers. "My name is Terra." the tall man said. "My name is Aqua." the woman added. "I'm Ventus but you can call me Ven." the young boy concluded. "it's nice to meet you guys." I said to them. "Your lucky we showed up, to help you out." Mizuki said. "Yeah, that was a disaster." Ventus said. "What's wrong with the people of this world?" Aqua asked. "Eh...some people like to be real snobs, you get use too it." I explained to them. "Let's hope so." Terra said. "So where are we going?" Aqua asked. "My girlfriends house, you'll be safe there." I said to Aqua. "What's a girlfriend?" Ventus asked me. Me, Mizuki and Eli looked at each other, wondering how we should explain it too him. "Uhhh...I think it's best that we save that for another time." I said, feeling pretty bad. We all made our way back to Lyanne's house. When we got there, we entered through the door and walked to Lyanne's room. When we opened the door. There was a change. Namine was finally up and she was wearing a different clothing. Same with Sora and Vanitas. Namine was wearing pale blue leggings, a denium blue dress top and a white cardigan.

As for Sora, he was wearing a white sweater and a dark red jacket on it, his pants were black with a red leaf on the right side, and his shoes were black with red laces. He kept his original chain with the crown on was wearing a white shirt with a black jacket, with white and red lines as decorations, on it. His pants were dark red with two pockets each leg and he was wearing black boots with straps on it. "Hey, guys, were back." I said, walking through the door. Vanitas was the first to react...but not too me. The moment he saw Ventus, he lit up pretty quick. "Hey, guys, met some new guests, this here is..." I tried to say, before getting cut off. Vanitas rushed to Ventus and pinned him, against the wall, with his arm. "Whoa!" Sora shouted out, in surprise. "Vanitas, stop!" I shouted at him. "Hello again, Ventus. Happy to see me?" Vanitas asked, with an evil smirk. He leaned his arm closer to Ventus' neck, choking him. "Vanitas, knock it off. Stop it!" I shouted out, trying to release Vanitas from Ventus. He turned his attention to me and pushed me back, having me fall on my back. Sora and Lyanne tried to help Ventus but it was no use. Vanitas was too strong. Just then, there was a loud "bonk!" Vanitas' eyes rolled back and fell to the floor. Ventus fell to his knees and coughed, finally relieved to breathe.

"Ven, you alright?" Terra asked, as he and Aqua assisted him, getting back on his feet. "What just happened?" Sora asked, confused. Everyone looked back and saw Mizuki with Vanitas' helmet. "Wow...nice work, bestie." I said to her. "This is gonna scar me for life..." Mizuki said. "Oh, brother..." I said, as my smile for her suddently changed to a disappointed look. 3 hours later, Vanitas began to wake up, rubbing the back of his head. "Feeling any better?" Mizuki asked. "Have you cooled down now?" I asked him, looking upset. "What are they doing here?" Vanitas asked me. My friend Eli found them, being attacked by the people." I explained to him. "You should've allowed them to be attacked." Vaitas said, sitting on the bed. And YOU should learn to keep yourself in check." I said to him. "As of right now, you are no longer enemies, your gonna starting acting like friends, is that clear?" I stated to everyone, in the group. "And since when did you start giving demands?" Vanitas asked me. "Since I chose to save you from the wreckage, remember?!" I said, arguing at him. Vanitas kept quiet, knowing that I was right. "Now...shake hands and make up." I said, pulling Ventus to Vanitas. The two hesitated but eventually shook hands. Whether they liked it or not. "Good, now, let's get down to business." I announced. "We need to figure out who is gonna stay with who...as you know, Lyanne's house isn't big enough for all of you." I explained to Vanitas and the others. "**I'LL TAKE CARE OF VANITAS!**" Mizuki shouted out. "Of course you will..." I said, upset that Mizuki still hasn't gotten out of her fangirl mode.

"I can take care of Ventus, Aqua and Terra." Eli offered. "Alright then." I said, agreeing with her. "I'll let Sora stay with me." Marina added. "Sounds good." I said, agreeing with Marina. "I can share a room with Namine." Lyanne concluded. "Alright, then it's settled." I said. "Tomorrow morning, we'll continue our search...see if there's anyone else still out there." I explained. With that, we all went home with our new roommates. As I was walking home at night, I came across something. It seemed like someone was lost and in need of help. I could've kept walking home and pretend I didn't see anything...but I chose to assist. "Is something wrong?" I asked the wandering stranger. The stranger turned to me, revealing itself to be a young girl (about Namine's age). She had dark red hair, violet-blue eyes, a pale complexion, and a necklace with a silver bead. She was wearing a pink strapless mini-dress made up of three zippers (two appear to be just decorative) as well as a white halter top underneath her mini-dress with a black hood. She also sported three bracelets on her left wrist, a black belt reminiscent of suspenders with a note book shaped bag attachment, and lilac sneakers. "Oh, I was looking for my friends, have you seen them?" the stranger asked. "What do they look like?" I asked her. "Well, one of them has spikey blonde hair and has black clothes on." the stranger explained. "She's obviously talking about Sora. And if she is...then this has gotta be Kairi." I thought to myself. "Hrm...I never met anyone looking like that." I said to her.

"Listen, it's really late and you shouldn't be out here at this time, come with me, I can take you to my house and we'll look for your friends tomorrow morning." I explained to her. "Alright, thank you." she said, smiling at me. "Oh, my names Kairi, by the way." she said, suddenly remembering an introduction. "Nice to meet you, Kairi. Name's Cypress." I said, returning the introduction. We finally made it back to my house and I showed her where the bathroom is and the room where she'll be sleeping. "Well, this is it. Pleasant dreams and I'll see you, in the morning." I said, walking to my room. She just smiled at me and went into her room. She layed on the bed...thinking if her friends were okay or not. Eli found a room where Terra, Aqua and Ventus could sleep, saying goodnight to them and turning off the light. Marina made a bed for Sora on the couch, wishing him goodnight and heading off to her room. Lyanne offered to share a bed with Namine, wishing her a goodnight and falling asleep. As for Mizuki and Vanitas, she was still deciding where Vanitas would sleep. But he made it clear that he was gonna sit in the corner (in her room) and just sleep, sitting up. Mizuki didn't bother to question him so she turned off the light, got in bed and fell asleep.

**Chapter: 5**

It was the next morning and me and Kairi were setting off to find her friends. "So if we spot your friend, you'll let me know, right?" I asked Kairi. "You bet." she said, with confidence. "Alright, we'll, let's get to school, huh?" I asked her. As we were walking, we stopped by Lyanne's house and waited for her and Namine to come out. When they came ou, Namine had a surprised and shocked look on her face. "Kairi?" Namine asked her. Kairi stood there with a puzzled look on her face. "Kairi, is that you?" Namine asked, acting like she met an old friend. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" Kairi asked. "Don't you recognize me? I'm Nami..." Namine said, cutting herself off. She suddently looked down, with a disappointed look on her face. "Something wrong Namine?" I asked her. She wouldn't answer me. "Okay, fine, don't answer me." I said, trying to be funny. "Come on, Namine, were gonna be late for school." Lyanne said to her. The four of us began to walk off to school. As we were walking, we passed Marina's house. She and Sora came out, walking down the step. "Hey, guys, morning." Marina said, greeting us. "Hello." Lyanne said, so happy and cheery...for some odd reason. "Good morning, Marina." Namine said, finally deciding to speak. I just lifted my hand, messaging "hello". As for Kairi, she didn't respond, I wouldn't expect her too. She never met Marina. But she seemed shocked. Not at Marina...but at Sora.

He grabbed his book-bag and waked down the steps. "What's up, Sora?" I said to him, choosing to speak. "Hey, Cypress." Sora said to me. "Sora? Is that really you?" Kairi asked, in shock and tearing up. "No way...Kairi?" Sora said, as he too was in shock, dropping his bag. Kairi ran to him and hugged him, holding him tight. Sora was in relief, knowing that Kairi was in our world. And if Kairi was in the real world, then that would mean Riku was too. Namine and Lyanne couldn't help but feel happy that Sora and Kairi's reunion. As for me, I didn't show any emotion. Marina just glared at them, trying to hide how she really felt. After the mushy reunion, we all walked to school. I tried to talk to Lyanne but she was too busy talking to Marina...figures. So I talked with Namine...at least she answered. Sora and Kairi were busy catching up...THAT I could understand. Eventually, we made it too the school. Eli and Ventus were already there, along with Mizuki and Vanitas. Looked like Vanitas and Ventus got some new threads. Ventus was wearing a white undershirt, a light green jacket with black sleeves, brown tan shorts, white shoes with green laces. He seemed to wear that silver badge emblem as a necklace. Vanitas was wearing a red sleeveless undershirt, wth a zipper, in the middle. He also had on a red small vest with a hoodie. He had light grey-brown baggy jeans (held with a black belt), topping it off with some simple grey shoes with black laces and last of all, finger-less gloves.

I didn't even notice that Namine had a change of clothes. She was wearing a light teal tank top, a long grey sweater, short black shorts black-grey boots. She even had the cutest little pin in her hair. "What's going on, guys?" I said, greeting the group. "Glad you could make it." Eli said, greeting us. "And how are you two doing? Getting along?" I asked Vanitas and Ventus. They both didn't answer me, they just turned there backs to each other. "No change." Mizuki said. "Oh well, give them some time, they'll get over it." I said to her. "Let's get to class, don't wanna be late." Marina said. With that, we all headed to class. Everyone sat in there seat. I happened to glance over at Mizuki and she couldn't seem to take her eyes off of Vanitas. Apparently, his new style had her even more hooked on him. I couldn't help but to smile at her. I turned my attention to Lyanne, hoping to talk too her but she was **STILL** talking with Marina and another girl. Seemed like I couldn't be alone with her anymore. Finally, the teacher came in and class began. As I was working, someone was slipping me a note, from behind. It was Namine. As I was reading the note it was..."who's the new kid, in front of you?" I couldn't tell who it was but his hairstyle...it was amazingly similar to Ventus'..he must've gotten some kind of fan. But how would that be? This is Ventus' first time in school and no one else has met him, except for Eli and us.

The teacher called the student in front of me up to the class to introduce himself. As if the hairstyle wasn't strangely similar...his face was identical to Ventus. I could swear he had an older brother or something. As he spoke, he introduced himself as...Roxas. You could only imagine how me and the others reacted by this. Roxas...from the Kingdom Hearts II game, made it to the real world. With every familiar face we came across, I wondered...who else crossed over into our world? During lunch time, I walked over to the table where Lyanne and I usually sit and spend tme together...but wouldn't you guess, my seat was taken by those two girls glued to my girlfriends side. I didn't even bother trying to say anything. I just walked away and sat next to Mizuki and the others. I was too upset to eat. Even worse, I saw Sora eating, he was out of control...devouring all the food on his tray. "You gonna eat that?" Sora asked me, pointing at my food. "Knock yourself out." I told him, disgusted by the way he was eating. "Something wrong?" Namine asked me. "I can't seem to spend anytime with my girlfriend." I explained to her. "Why not?" Namine asked me "Why? Because Marina and whoever that other girl is are stuck too her glue!" I said, growing furious. "Why don't you do something about it?" Namine asked. "There's no point...I've been replaced." I said, accepting that it was hopeless.

Finally, as if having my girlfriend taken away from me and having my brain die of boredom, school was finally over and I headed home. As I was walking to the gate, I could still see Lyanne talking to her cheery friends. Surprisingly enough, she actually notices me. "Hunnie, there you are, wanna walk back with us?" she asked. Frustrated that she chose to notice me, I didn't answer her and I took off, walking alone. She seemed confused, wondering why I was in such a bad mood. I tell ya, she can be clueless at times. I saw all my friends, as they waved at me, saying hello. I was in too bad of a mood to even respond so I kept walking. As I was, I was stopped by someone. It was that Roxas kid, from school. "Are you Cypress?" he asked me. "Not right now, man." I said to him, trying to walk home. "No, wait, it's important." Roxas said, grabbing my arm. "Whatever it is, man, it can wait tomorrow." I said, trying to convince him. "Actually, it can't." Roxas said. "Just follow me." he said, as he walked down an alley. I didn't choose to question so I grew impatient and followed down. At the end of the alley. There were two others. A tall and slender man. He was wearing the basic black gloves and boots. His black coat, however, is one of the more distinctive ones in the group, as its sleeves close up tightly around his arms.

This man had a widow's peak, rather small eyebrows and thick, shoulder-length, bright red hair styled into slicked-back spikes. His eyes are a bright emerald color and he has a purple reverse-teardrop shaped marking under each eye. The other stranger was a short girl (looked like the same age as Kairi and Namine), This girls coat had slightly pointed shoulders and closer-fitting sleeves. She also wears the more feminine, heeled boots. This had a certain type of haircut. It looked like a hair style that Kairi would have if she was younger, though girls hair was black and her bangs part on a different side. She is slightly shorter than Roxas. There names were Axel and Xion.

**Chapter: 6**

"Okay, so what do you want me to do with them?" I asked Roxas, looking at Axel and Xion. "I was wondering...maybe you could give us a place to stay? You did the same for the others and now..." Roxas tried to say, before I cut him off. "Alright, Alright. Sure, I can give you a place to stay." I said to him. "You mean it?" Roxas asked, in shock. "We really owe you one, man." Axel said, putting up a thumbs up at me. "That's very sweet of you." Xion said to me. "Yeah, well, I'm in a bad mood so don't expect me to be so cheerful." I said to them, as I led them out the alley. "Now, originally Kairi was living in my house, but I found a place for her to stay. So there's more room for you and Roxas." I said, explaining the situation to him and Xion. "What about me?" Axel asked me. "calm down, I know just the place for you stay." I said to him. A few hours later, we made to someones house. Inside, we I was discussing the situation to someone. It was a girl with long brown-red hair, light skin, a grey sweater, with silver plates on the sleeves and center. She had on very short dark blue shorts and was wearing black high heels. The girl I was talking to was my cousin Noire. "So...what do you think, could you give him a place to stay?" I asked her.

"Sure, I don't mind." Noire said, with a huge smile. "There you go, man. You've got yourself a roommate. Have fun." I said, taking off, with Roxas and Xion. At Mizuki's house, she was on her laptop, working on a little something called MikuMikuDance or MMD. "Hey, Mizuki, I got the food, nice and..." Vanitas said, walking into the room. He cut himself off, when he saw what Mizuki was working on. "Uhhh...what is that?" Vanitas asked, placing the food on the desk. "It's called MMD." Mizuki said to him. He just looked at her, with a confused expression. "It's a software for digital artwork." Mizuki explained to him. "And I'm...a digital art?" Vanitas asked her, still confused. "No, you see this software allows you to use models for certain games and such. Like you, for example your..." Mizuki said, stopping herself. The look on Vanitas' face obviously showed that he wasn't at all following what she was saying. "Nevermind..." Mizuki said, giving up. "So what digital art are you making?" Vanitas asked. Mizuki moved a litle to give him a better view. What he saw was a girl with black hair, red eyes, wearing a swimsuit. And beside her was a tall man with a brown bandana on and dead blonde hair. Both eyes were a separate color...one was blue and the other was gold. He was shirtless and wearing black swim shorts.

"You know, your pretty good at this." Vanitas said to Mizuki. "It's not really all that good." Mizuki said. "No, really, it actually came out pretty well." Vanitas stated. Hearing Vanitas compliment her work made her heart beating a little faster and blush. Back at my place, I was helping Roxas with his room. However, we went to the store to get Roxas and Xion new threads. Roxas was now wearing a jacket that was black on the top and white at the bottom. He also had black baggy pants and black shoes. "Alright, all that's left is the bed." I said, preparing to work on it. "No, no, let me do this. You've already done enough." Roxas said to me. "You sure?" I asked him. "Don't worry about it, you've been a big help." Roxas said, smiling at me. I smiled back, knowing that he was feeling right at home. "Alright then, I'm gonna go see how Xion is doing." I said, as I left his room. I knocked on her door and opened it. She got dressed up in the outfit she asked me to buy for her. She was wearing just a red tank top, black skinny jeans, a black and white belt (for style) and some dark red converse. She also asked me to buy a seashell necklace. "How you doing?" I asked her. "Great, thanks a lot or giving us a place to stay." Xion said to me. "Don't mention it." I simply said.

"How long do Roxas and I get to stay here?" Xion asked me. "Well...forever, really." I said to her, confused. "Really?" Xion asked me, in shock. "Yeah, you guys are my new roommates." I said to her. Xion smiled brightly at me, telling me "thank you". "Well, I'll let you get settled in." I said, closing the door. "I went to my room, just sitting there and relaxing. Just then, my phone began to vibrate. When I picked it up, it was a text message from Namine. She explained that there was a new place across town that Marina asked us to check it out. I texted back saying..."Busy. Can't. Sorry." I placed my phone back on my desk and just sat there resting. Since Kairi left my house, I was wondering how she was doing. AT my sisters place, Kairi was in the living room, watching TV. Just then, someones phone began to buzz. When Kairi looked, it was someone calling her...my girlfriend. Kairi rushed to Sami's room, trying to hand her phone over. She just barged in and and saw that Sami was a little...busy. She and Akemi were in a make out sesion. Kairi blushed, realizing that she should've knocked. "I'm...terribly sorry." Kairi said, turning her attention away. "It's okay. What is it you need?" Sami asked. "You were getting a phone call." Kairi explained, handing her the phone. When Sami and Akemi checked, it was a missed call from Lyanne.

Sami gave Lyanne a call back, listening to Lyanne go on about a new place that Marina invited them too. Sami agreed to meet them at her house. And with that, Sami, Akemi and Kairi left there house. When they got to Lyanne's house, she, Namine, Mizuki, Vanitas and Roxas were there waiting for her. "Where's big brother?" Sami asked. "He said he wasn't coming." Namine said. This even upset Lyanne...another surprise there. But I knew that was gonna change, when she met up with Marina. "He's obviously not coming, so let's just go." Vanitas said. They all agreed and chose to walk off. "So what was so urgent that Marina wanted to see us?" Vanitas asked Lyanne. "She just said that there was something she wanted us to see." Lyanne explained. "Wonder what it is?" Namine asked. "Well, we'll know, when we get there." Roxas said to her. They finally made it to there destination and walked through the door, only to see...the unimaginable. It looked like some kind of bar. There were girls in bunny oufits...and I'm not talking about Halloween costumes. "What...?" Mizuki said, shocked. "The..." Lyanne added, shocked. "Heck?" Sami said, shocked. "Welcome to Bunny Borough, paradise for all men." Marina said, walking up to her friends. Even SHE was in a bunny costume.

"Uhhh...Marina?" Lyanne asked, shocked by her appearance. "Wanna explain what all this is?" Mizuki asked. "This is my new job." Marina stated. "**JOB?!**" Everyone said, in shock. "That's right. It's really not that bad." Marina claimed. "Anyone interested in getting a job?" she asked her friends. Vanitas looked at Mizuki, hoping she wold say yes. "Absolutely **NOT!**" Mizuki said, glaring at Vanitas. "Awe, man..." Vanitas said, disappointed. "I'm willing to try." Namine said. "I guess I'll go for it." Kairi said. "There you go." Lyanne, Mizuki, Sami and Akemi looked at each other...wondering where this would go. Marina led the girls in the back, to get dressed. "I'm gonna head outside, see if I can contact Cypress." Lyanne explained to Mizuki. "Alright, we'll be here." Mizuki said to her. Lyanne walked outside and tried calling my phone. Sadly, I didn't pick up. So, she decided to leave me a voice mail, hoping I'd hear it. I was just in my room, watching TV, not wanting to talk with anyone.

"_Hunnie, it's me. Were at this place that Marina told us about, some kind of strip club...I guess that's what you wanna call it. But anyways, I called because I wanted to see how you were doing. We haven't for some time and I'm staring to think I did something bad. But anyways, I'm just calling to let you know that I miss you and I hope to see you soon. I love you._"

**Chapter: 7**

"Why didn't you answer?" Xion asked. "Were in a bad place right now." I said to her. "Will it get better?" Xion asked me. "Time will tell, I guess." I said, turning my attention back to the TV. When Lyanne walked back inside. Things got a little loud. Boys began cheering for the girls who were dancing on stage. "I am not having fun." Mizuki said. "Why not, this place is paradise, like Marina said." Vantias claimed. "Yeah, for boys..NOT girls." Mizuki said to him, in anger. "If you don't wanna stay here, we can always leave. No one is stopping us." Vanitas said. "Good." Mizuki said, as she and Vanitas left the place. "Where are they going?" Roxas asked Lyanne. "I think there going home." Lyanne said, watching Mizuki and Vanitas leaving. From behind the curtains, Marina was watching, as she saw Mizuki and Vanitas taking off. "You better get a move on, Namine, if you want him." she said to Namine. "I can't do this, I never done this before." Namine said, super nervous. "Don't you want him?" Marina asked her. "Yes but, what if he doesn't want me?" Namine asked, still unsure. "Don't let you head or fear take control, let your obsession and lust for him tell you what to do." Marina explained to her, bringing her to curtains. "See, there he is, just looking for entertainment, now all you gotta do is give him that entertainment." she said, whispering in Namine's ear. As Namine stared at Roxas, a strange feeling came over her.

She walked out the curtains, as the boys began to throw money at her, trying to get her attention. But they failed. She walked off the stage and made her way to Roxas. He was struck, didn't know what to say. Namine placed her hands on Roxas' shoulders, keeping him, in his seat. "Uh...Namine?" Roxas asked, confused. She sat in his lap, keeping him close. "Lyanne...what _is_ going on? "Just enjoy the show, Roxas." Lyanne said, smiling at him. Roxas wasn't whether to move his hands or run out the place. Namine moved in closer, whispering in his ear..."your going to want to stay for this." She began, holding him, kissing his neck, hoping to get a reaction from Roxas. His reaction surely show: he blushed like crazy, frozen in place. But he eventually liked the attention, eventually grabbing her waist. Namine stopped what she was doing and turned her attention to Roxas. She then leaned in kissing his lips, placing her hands on his shoulders. Roxas kissed her back, holding her closer, enjoying having his own personal bunny. Marina's little tip actually worked...Namine finally got Roxas. Marina and Kairi did there jobs, giving the guy what they wanted. Lyanne just sat there, watching Roxas and Namine, wishing it was her giving me what I wanted. Of course, considering how I've been feeling, I wouldn't be in the mood.

Back at my house, Xion fell asleep in my room. So I chose to bring to her room and tuck her in bed. When I closed her door. I saw Roxas and Namine walking to his room. I was a little shocked to see Namine in a bunny costume. "Uhhh..." I said to them both, trying ask my question. "Don't ask." Roxas, said, shutting his bedroom door. I didn't bother wondering what happened or what was going to happen. So I decided to talk a little walk outside, clear my head. I walked past a place called "Bunny Borough". Seemed like a real shady place. Just then, I hear a woman. Sounded like she was in trouble. I came from the side of the shady place. When I got there, I saw a woman being harrassed by a couple of thugs. "Hey, what's going on?" I asked. "Get lost kid, this has nothing to do with you." one of the thugs said. "The lady doesn't wanna be bothered, let her go." I said to them. One of them held her tight, trying to keep her from running. The other two came walking towards me. "What was that you said?" one of the thugs asked me. I looked behind them and saw her in trouble. "Look, she doesn't wanna be bothered, why don't you just let her go?" I askd them. "I don't think your in any place to be telling us what we can and can't do." one of the thugs said to me. I'm not telling you, I'm asking you, there's a difference." I explained. "Oh, you getting smart, trying to act like a tough guy?" the thugs said, moving closer to me.

It looked like it was gonna get ugly, but I couldn't run and leave the woman to be harrassed. Whatever was gonna happen, I chose to stay in place and take the beating. Luckily, it didn't come to that. The thugs looked behind me and apparently saw someone. They took running, in fear. The woman was finally released. "What was that about?" I asked myself, in confusion. "You guys okay?" asked a voice, from behind me. When I turned around, I saw a boy. He was taller than me and he had long grey hair. He was wearing two undershirts. One was a faded blue color and the other, over it was a dark grey color with a graffiti red sun on the side. He was also wearing a black belt, holding up his black pants and had on some pretty nice shoes (beyond description). "Yeah, were fine." I said to this guy. Me and the other guy rushed to the girl and helped her back on her feet. The woman was pretty tall. She had red hair in a ponytail. She was wearing some kind of dress. "You okay, ma'am?" I asked the woman. "Yes I am...thank you." the woman softly said. "What's your name?" the other guy asked. "It's...Alysandra McGavery." the woman said, introducing herself. "Nice to meet you, I'm Cypress." I said, returning the introduction. " It's not safe at this time of night, you should go home." the other guy explained. "By tomorrow, I won't have a home. I can't pay the rent and my family will be forced to move out." Alysandra explained. "I'm sorry to hear that." the other guy said. "Well, you could live at my place." I said, making an offer. "What?" Alysandra said, in shock. "Yeah, you and your family can come stay at my place." I explained to her. "You don't mind?" Alysandra asked. "Not at all, let's go and get your family." I said to her.

She smiled and began to lead the guy. "Oh yeah, thaks for helping us out...I never got your name." I said to the guy. "The names Riku." the guy introduced himself. At Mizuki's place, she at her desk working on MMD again. "Are you always gonna be on that thing?" Vanitas asked her. "Why, do you have a better idea?" Mizuki asked him. "Well, we could still be at the Bunny Borough, if you would just..." Vanitas explained, being cut off. "I was **NOT** going to put on a bunny suit, just for your enjoyment." Mizuki explained, in rage. "You didn't wanna make me happy?" Vanitas asked her. "No, I didn't." Mizuki said. "Well, I made you happy, when I showed up to your world, I think you kinda owe me." Vanitas explained, getting off the bed. "Oh yeah, and how is that?" Mizuki asked. "I've got a few ideas." Vanitas said, placing the laptop screen down. "What are you doing, I was working on something." Mizuki said, shouting at him. "I know you love me and I know that you want me." Vanitas said, holding her close. Mizuki began to blush, nervous of what he would try. He leaned in to kiss her lips...which he succeeded at. He kept kissing her, holding her close. It didn't take long for Mizuki to be hooked in. She began kissing him back, placing her hands on his shoulders. Vanitas then began to remove her jacket.

**Chapter: 8**

It was 11:00 and Vanitas and Mizuki were still at it. Kissing, touching, you name it. Who would've thought that Mizuki would be kissing one of her favorite characters? Surely, I didn't. And they still kept at it. Vanitas didn't seem like he wanted to stop...neither did Mizuki. "I never expected this to happen..." Mizuki said. "What...meeting me?" Vanitas asked. "No...this...what were doing right now." Mizuki explained. "You want me to stop?" Vanitas asked. "I didn't say that." Mizuki said. "Good, I wasn't really planning to stop anyway." Vanitas said, smiling and returning to kissing Mizuki. At least they were having fun. Me on the other hand. I was helping Alysandra gather up her stuff and move it into my house. "Are you sure this is okay?" Alysandra asked me. "No worries, your just lucky that I have an empty room." I said to her. We continued to move her stuff around the room, get things organized. But finally, we were finished. "Well, there you go. Your stuff is all sorted out and you get some sleep now." I said to Alysandra. "Again, thank you very much, Cypress." she said to me. "No big deal, have a nice sleep." I said, as I walked out of her room. As I walked down the hall, I saw Xion, out of her bed. "Well, look who's awake. Did I wake you?" I said to Xion. "Sort of, I heard a noise and went to see what it was." Xion explained to me. "Yeah, sorry, I was helping someone out." I said to her. "Oh, that's nice. What will you do now?" Xion asked. "Probably, still watch TV." I said to her. "Mind if I join you?" Xion asked.

"Aren't you tired?" I asked her. "No, I'm wide awake now." she said to me. "Well, alright. Let's go." I said, leading her to my room. "Later on, we were watching TV, I had a hard time trying to have a good time, Lyanne was still on my mind. "Is something wrong?" Xion asked me. "No, just the same old thing." I said to her. "Why don't you talk too her?" Xion asked me. "I don't know, she's probably having a sleepover with Marina." I said to her. "Does her being with her friends really bother you that much?" Xion asked. "Yes, when she's around her friends, it really bugs me, she doesn't even notice I'm there." I explained. "Oh, that's gotta be hard." Xion said. "But I wouldn't know, I'm not in a relationship." she said. "That must suck." I said to her. "But someday, I will be." Xion said, wih confidence. "Well, I'm rooting for you." I said to her. "Thanks." Xion said. Out of nowhere, Xion yawns, giving of a sign. "Sounds like someone is tired." I said, smiling at her. "Heh, I guess so." Xion said, smiling nervously. "Come on, off to bed." I said, taking her to her room. I put her in bed and tucked her in. "Well, goodnight, Xion." I said to her. "Wait, will you sleep in here?" Xion asked me. In here? You mean...as in...in your bed?" I asked, as my heart beated so fast. "Just for tonight?" she asked me. "Uhhh...you know my TV is still on, right?" I told her. "Please?" she asked me again. Those blue eyes of hers made it hard for me to say no. "Alright, fine. But JUST for tonight." I said to her. I went to my room, turned off the TV, grabbed my pillow and crawled into her bed.

"Hey, Cypress?" Xion said softly. "Yeah?" I said to her. "Can I ask a non creepy question?" Xion asked me. "I suppose." I said to her. "How does it feel to be in love?" Xion asked me. "Uhhh...well, it feels great. It feels like everything in your life is perfect and can never fall apart." I explained to her. "Even when you have arguments?" Xion asked. "Yeah, even when you have arguments." I said. "How does it feel to have a first kiss?" Xion asked me. "Well, it feels great. It's the greatest feeling, in the world, honestly." I explained to her. "Once you get yours, you'll understand." I said to her. "I hope your right." Xion said, as she began to fall asleep. Later on, I did too. The next morning, I wake up and look to my side. Xion is still fast asleep. I get out of bed and head into the hallway. I walk into my room and what do I see? Lyanne, climbing into my room, from the window. "Sorry, I thought you were in here." Lyanne said to me. "No, I was in...that doesn't matter. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Marina?" I asked her. "No, I chose to see you." Lyanne said to me. "Is that right? "I miss you, we haven't spoken for a long time." Lyanne said to me. "Yeah, that's kinda the point." I said to her. "I didn't come here to fight with you...I came here to be with you." Lyanne said to her, moving closer to me. "I miss you being with me, holding me..." she began to explain, moving even closer. She kissed my lips, hoping to earn my forgiveness. I was going along with it. But I realized how much I missed her too. I missed the girl that I fell in love with.

I pulled her in, kissing her passionately. "She held onto me, enjoying the moment we were having. Namine woke, walking out of Roxas' room. She walked down the hall, seeing everything. She smiled, finally seeing me and Lyanne working things out...sort of. I respect, she closed my bedroom door, giving us our private time. She returned to Roxas' room and saw how he was sleeping. She couldn't help but smile and return to bed. Seemed like romance was in the air. Marina was in bed with Sora, Sami was with Akemi, even Eli and Ventus began dating. Vanitas and Mizuki were together...yeah, I tell ya, everyone seemed happy. A couple hours later, Alysandra was down stairs making breakfast for everyone and her kids were downstairs, watching TV. I came down stairs to check on her and her kids. "Morning." I said to her. "Good morning." she said to me. "You look real happy to today." I mentioned to her. "Because I was able to sleep without any worries." she said to me. "Glad to hear that." I said, smiling. "I need to hurry or I'll be late for work." Alysandra said, rushing. "Where you, going to the Bunny Borough?" I asked her. "Yes that's where I work." Alysandra. said, grabbing her things. "Mind watching the kids?" Alysandra asked. "Yeah, no problem." I said. Thank you very much, I'll be back by lunch." she said, as she rushed out the door. As she left, Roxas and Xion came down. "Well, glad to see you two are up." I said to them, as they walked down the stairs.

"What's going on?" Roxas asked me, still half asleep. "Not much. Breakfast is ready. Eat up." I told Roxas. "Enjoy your sleep?" I asked Xion. "Yeah, I think so." Xion said. "Glad to hear it, now go get yourself some eats." I told her, nudging her to the kitchen. I looked up to the stairs, guessing that Lyane and Namine were still asleep. Back at Mizuki's house. She was getting dressed and getting ready go out. "Where you going?" Vanitas asked. "Out. Need fresh air." Mizuki said to him. "How long will you be gone?" Vanitas asked. "Not too long." she said. "Alright, well, I'll be here." Vanitas said, about to get some sleep. Mizuki left her house and walked around the neighborhood. There was no sign of her friends anywhere. Just then, she spotted my sister, Sami hanging out with three other kids. One of the kids had had brown eyes, light skin, dark eyebrows, and spiky, blond hair. He wore baggy, camouflage-print capris pants, a short, sleeveless, grey vest, and a black muscle shirt decorated with a white, crudely-drawn skull and crossbones. His shoes were the same camouflage pattern as his pants, but also sport white tips, grey soles, and each has two intersecting, black belts in place of laces. He also wore a white necklace with a yellow "X" charm on it and a brown bracelet on his left wrist with several silver pins in it.

The second kid appeared to be a rather heavy-set boy with light skin, brown eyes, and black hair and eyebrows. He held his hair up using a black headband with grey lining. He wore a short-sleeved, white shirt with dark cuffs underneath a red jersey with black and white lining. The jersey sports a black silhouette of a seemingly skeletal dog with three bones above it. The phrase "Dog Street" is printed along the left side in large, white letters. He also had on blue pants, blue and white shoes with grey soles, and a purple bandanna around his neck. And the third kid had bright green eyes, soft peach-colored skin, and brown hair. Her hair sticks out on the sides and two strands of hair fall from either side of her head, just long enough to drape over her shoulders. Her clothing had a Summer feel to it, consisting of an orange tank-top with a white floral design at the bottom, khaki-colored capri pants, and orange socks with white hems. She also wears cream, black and yellow shoes with black laces. She also wore a beaded, sky blue bracelet on her right wrist and a black necklace decorated with a spherical, sky blue charm. "Why hello, Sami." Mizuki said, walking up to her. "Hi, Mizuki, I'd like you to meet three new friends of mine." Sami said, pointing at the three kids. "Let me guess...they're Hayner, Pence and Olette?" Mizuki asked.

**Chapter: 9**

"Hold on, how did you know our names?" Hayner asked Mizuki. "Call it an intuition." Mizuki simply said. "Sami, where did you find them?" she asked my sister. "They were hanging out at the park and I thought they could use a friend." Sami explained. "I see." Mizuki simply said. "This a nice little town you have here." Pence said to her. "It's nothing really special." Mizuki said, looking at the town. "So, what do you guys do here that's fun?" Olette asked. "Well, me, I enjoy having sleepovers. Mizuki, you should come over." Sami said to Olette and Mizuki. "I think I'll pass. I don't do sleepovers." Mizuki said, sounding disgusted at the idea. "You can't sped all your time hanging out with Vanitas, who knows what you two do, when your alone." Sami explained to her. Mizuki began to think about what happened between them, that one night. She began to blush and snapped herself out of the flashback. "That's not important." Mizuki said. "Look, if I have nothing better to do, then I'll consider going." she said to Sami. "Works for me. Well, we better get going, see ya." Sami said to Mizuki, as she and her new friends walked off. Mizuki continued her walk and noticed Axel was hanging out with my cousin Noire. They seemed to be getting along real well. Acting all romantic with each other, however, Mizuki showed no reaction.

She continued on, seeing Terra and Aqua together. It appeared that they were on a date. They seemed so happy, being together, laughing and acting all cute. "What is going on?" Mizuki asked herself. First Axel and Noire were together and now Terra and Aqua? As she continued her walk, it was always the same. Everywhere she turned, people were so in love with each other. Sometimes...it made Mizuki sick to her stomach. She was never a fan of love, I think it's because she never experienced it herself. Hopefully, someday, she will. By the time she got back home, it was already dark. She entered her house and the doors were locked. She looked all over the place for a light switch but couldn't seem to feel it. She made it to her room calling out to Vanitas but he was nowhere around. Just then, she felt something from behind. It was Vanitas, holding her waist. "Enjoy your walk?" Vanitas asked her. "Have you been waiting for me, the whole time?" Mizuki asked him. "Yes, I have and you've kept me waiting for too long." he said to her. "Sorry, right now, I'm just really exhausted." Mizuki said, rubbing her neck. "Then why don't I help you relax?" Vanitas asked, removing her jacket. "Is this your solution? Because if so, please keep going." Mizuki said, as she and Vanitas headed for the bed.

At Marina's house, Sora was sitting on her bed. Just then, Marina walked into the room, wearing her Bunny Borough oufit. She held onto him, as she sat on his lap. "Sorry, I've been so busy with work, it's just been crazy." Marina said to Sora, looking into his eyes. "No big deal, all that matters is that were together now, right?" Sora said to her. "Yes. And because you were so patient with me, you deserve a little gift." Marina said to him. She kissed his lips, pulling him closer to her. Sora held her waist, with his right hand and had the other on her legs. They both fell back, on the bed, stuck in the kiss. "Don't you think we should close the door, behind us?" Sora asked her. "Don't you worry, no one will be able to bother us...were the only two people, in the house." Marina said, returning to the kiss. Even Axel and Noire were still feeling the love. Axel had her on the bed, holding her close and kissing her neck. Noire didn't mind it at all. She loved the feeling of Axel, close to her. Namine was once again not at Lyanne's house. She was still at my house, with Roxas. They were in a complete make-out city, always kissing and touching. However, I guess I couldn't blame them, me and Lyanne were in the same boat. She took me to her place, so we cold be alone. And Xion...well, she was hanging out with Kari, Akemi and Sami. They invited Hayner, Pence and Olette to hang out and goof off.

Eli and Ventus were together too. They were in her room, watching TV, snuggling, like any young couple would. Everything seemed to go so well for us. However, that is until we got another visitor who crossed over into Daylight Town. She was wearing the same black coat that Axel was wearing. She had short yellow hair and light green eyes. She also had a mea look, on her face. She was the kind of girl you didn't wanna cross. She walked down the street, examining everything in her path. "Not a bad looking town, it's still garbage but not all that bad." the woman said. From behind, there was another who crossed over. This time, it was a man. He had long blue hair and an "X" in the center of his face. "Stay focused, we need to continue looking around, finding the others." the man said. "You two lost?" a voice asked. The two turned around and saw someone staring at them. The face wasn't shown. All you could see were her feet. "What's it too you?" the woman asked. "Easy now!" the man said to the woman. "Were just a little lost, nothing more." the man explained to the stranger. "I can see that. Mind telling who you are?" the stranger asked. "I am Saix and this is Larxene." the man said, reveling himself and the woman, beside him.

**Chapter: 10**

"I knew it was them." the stranger said, under her breathe. "Now, you must return the introduction...who are you?" Saix asked. The stranger revealed to be a girl. She had on a white tank top, that was covered by a large white jacket with light and dark blue stripes, in a horizontal state, moving across the center and skinny black jeans. She also has on white and blue kicks. She had brown hair that nearly reached to her shoulders and bright blue eyes. "My name is Lex." the girl said, revealing herself. "If you guys need a place to stay, then I have some spare rooms, in my house." Lex said, offering them shelter. "Very well, I suppose we could use some sleep." Saix said, accepting her offer. "Are you serious?" Larxene said, pretty upset. "Look, we'll continue our search, in the morning, we need the rest." Saix said to her. Larxene was frustrated, but didn't bother to argue with him. With that, Lex took Saix and Larxene back to her home. They arrived at there location, as Lex opened the door. "She showed them both to there rooms, wishing them a goodnight. Saix layed in bed, wondering to himself about Lex...was she to be trusted, could he trust her? All he cared about was finding these others and completing a certain goal. It was the next morning and Lex was downstairs, watching TV.

Saix woke up and saw a pair of clothes on his bed. It was a dark blue vest with a light blue collar and grey sleeves. There was also a pair of black pants with two black belts and dark brown boots. Larxene got the same treatment. She had a green stripped tank top, held by a black strap, black skinny jeans, boots and black gloves. When they got dressed, they walked down stairs to see Lex. "Well, your awake now, huh? How do you like your new style?" Lex asked Saix and Larxene. "Hmph...it's fine, I suppose." Larxene said, showing no emotion. "It'll do." Saix said to Lex. "Good, breakfast is on the counter, if you two are hungry." Lex said to them. "And where do you think your going?" Larxene asked her. I need to do get somethings ready. Once your done, meet me, in the back, I'll everything there." she said, closing the door behind her. Saix and Larxene just looked at each other. They didn't bother questioning Lex's actions towards them, they just grabbed breakfast and began to eat. "Something is up with that girl, I don't trust her." Larxene said, stuffing her mouth. "Well, we have a roof over our heads. Let's keep it that way." Saix said. Once we have the chance, we'll slip out and locate the others." Saix explained to her.

While Lex treated Saix and Larxene, me and my friends were busy doing something else. Lyanne and I began packing up a few things. Reason why is because we were headed to the beach with our friends. It was Mizuki's idea...my guess is to get Vanitas out of the house. Once we were ready, we met up with everyone at the bus station, even Alysandra's daughter Lexlie joined us. "Everyone all set to go?" I said, asking all our friends. "You bet, let's do this!" Sora said, so pumped. "I can't wait to get to the beach and eat all the pretzels for sale." Pence said, with his mouth drooling. "Control yourself, dude, your making me look bad." Hayner said to him, embarrassed. "Right, Pence makes you look bad." Roxas said, joking at Hayner. "**HEY!**" Hayner shouted out, insulted. We all couldn't help but to laugh. "I'm surprised you suggested to go to the beach, bestie." I said to Mizuki. "Well, don't expect me to say it often." she said to me, trying to act all independent. "Guys, the bus is here." Lyanne said, pointing to the distance. The bus pulled up and we all got aboard. The ride there took a while so we just chatted away, to pass the time. "So, why did you decide to come with us?" I asked Lexlie. "I don't know, I just felt like getting out." she simply said.

"Oh, well, your gonna enjoy it and having us around. We maybe a little crazy every now and then, but you'll come to enjoy us." I explained to her. "Whatever you say." Lexlie said to me, putting her glasses on. Finally, the bus stopped and we made it too the beach. We all ran off and headed for the water. We were having such a great time. The only ones who weren't acting like fools were Mizuki, Vanitas, Lexlie and Aqua, they were on the sand relaxing. We were having so much fun that time went by so fast. Before we knew it, it was already dark. "Awe, it's night time already?" Cousin Noire said. "I guess that means we gotta go." Sami said, upset. "Now hold on, guys, why don't we stay here, spend the night on the beach?" I suggested. "Are you serious?" Lexlie asked me. "You do't have to stay, you can catch the bus ride back home." I said to her. Your the only one who has the keys, so I guess I'll stay too." Lexlie said, seeming upset. "I think I've had enough fun for the day, so I'm gonna head back home." Mizuki said. "I'll go with her too." Vanitas said. "Alright then, we'll see you, when we get back." I said, waving goodbye to the two. Mizuki and Vanitas caught a bus ride back home and dressed in there original clothing.

"Today was quite...interesting." Mizuki said, laying, on her bed. "You didn't have fun?" Vanitas asked her. "I did but it went a little too slow for me." she said. "I understand, well, at least you had fun." Vanitas said to her. "So...what do we do now?" Mizuki asked him. "I don't know, what do you wanna do?" Vanitas asked her. "I really don't know." Vanitas said. "Come on, you must have something you wanna do." Mizuki asked him. "Right now, all I wanna do is spend some time with my girlfriend." Vanitas said, laying in bed with her, holding her close. "Oh, so I'm your girlfriend now?" Mizuki asked him. "You don't want me as your boyfriend?" he asked her. "Maybe." Mizuki simply said. "We'll discuss this, in the morning." Vanitas said, as the two smiled at each other and went to sleep. We've had quite a spice to our lives, the characters from our favorite game came into our world and changed our lives forever. Who would've thought that we'd be good friends and create a relationship with them? Either way, our lives will never be the same again but honestly...I don't think we really care.

**Fictional Reality: THE END!**


End file.
